The invention relates to a pump stuffing box and more particularly to a pump stuffing box with heat exchange device.
Pumps used in high temperature applications have the problem of maintaining sufficient cooling of the stuffing box with mechanical seals. Also for high pressure applications excessive tightening of the gland in pumps with a packing seal causes an increase in heat. To improve the life of the seals in these difficult types of service, the pumps are usually provided with cooling jackets on the stuffing box. The cooling medium removes heat from the stuffing box chamber generated by friction created in the stuffing box. In some applications, a jacketed stuffing box is used as a heater.
Two basic type cooling stuffing box designs are commonly used. The first type provides a cored passage in the stuffing box casting. The second type provides a separate cooling chamber bolted to the stuffing box. Both types have relatively low efficiency and require a high flow rate of cooling medium. These types of jackets require two separate in and out connections for the cooling and sealing mediums. Accordingly, the limitations provided in the prior art designs are overcome by the apparatus of the invention.